It Is Our Choises
by NevilleGonnaGiveYouUp
Summary: Set a day after the events of Deathly Hallows Part Two. Harry is Master of Death, he knows he can't change the fact his parents died, but there was a future he could stop - Sirius's. What happens when Sirius meets Archer Orion Black on that fateful night? One shot/Short story, MoD!Harry. Grey!Harry
1. All Time Low

Harry was the Master of Death. He didn't have a choice in that, the Elder wand made that much very clear when it was sitting on his desk in Sirius's house a day later. The fact that he had had a dream last night of Death herself, informing him of this fact, made the reality all the more clearer. _He could not die, he could not age._ She mentioned how he would reach a certain point in his life where he would look exactly the same from that exact moment onwards. He didn't know when that was or when it would be. But, he didn't want in. Then again, when did Harry ever get a choice in his _own _life.

That was going to change.

What else was he going to change? He could do anything he wanted. Death said he could go backwards in time, or forwards. He could fix all the wrong that went on in his life, but... what would that achieve? His life... if his parents lived, would he have had siblings? Would he have been a spoiled brat like Malfoy had been? He truly didn't know. What Harry did know... was that something had to change.

_Sirius! _

If he hadn't gone to Azkaban... Sirius would have looked after him, would he not? Sirius loved him. Harry needed to be there when Voldemort did it... When he killed his parents, that would not change. But Sirius, Remus... They could be his Godparents the way his own parents had planned out to be. Could that work?

He couldn't live with his life set out before him like clockwork anymore. Like a pig set out for slaughter, in Severus Snape's words.

Though now he had his own choices, his own mind...

"Kreecher!" Harry called. The ancient Black house was in need of new wards, he didn't want the Order to be able to come in and out whenever they wanted. Especially if he was going to break up with Ginny. That was the first thing on his list, he always saw her like a sister, he felt like he had been manipulated of sorts to like her. If Harry didn't know the Weasley's like he did... Well.

Harry heard a pop and Kreecher looked at his Master. Kreecher could feel Death coming of his Master and he didn't quite know what to make of the new development. Kreecher certainly hadn't felt it before... Otherwise he would have been more of a compliant Elf.

"Master Harry of Death be calling Kreecher?" Harry blinked, not expecting that greeting from Kreecher. "Yes, Kreecher. How do I keep unwanted people out of this house?" He questioned and Kreecher stared at his Master.

"You say it, Master Harry. As if you're calling to the Magic of the house. End with 'So mote it be'" Kreecher quoted and Harry nodded. _Simple enough, right? _

"As Sirius Black's Godson and last remaining relative, I call on the magic of this house to remove anyone who has previously been able to step foot in this house, excluding me and Kreecher. So I say, so mote it be." Harry spoke clearly and he felt magic happening around him and he was amazed. It was done. He couldn't explain how he knew, he just did.

"Kreecher, how good are the wards in place?" He asked and Kreecher looked down. "Since no one has updated them since Master Arcturus, they are old and easily attackable. Just like a muggle house," Kreecher explained, sneering at the idea of a muggle.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair that desperately needed cutting.

"How do I update the wards, or do I need more advanced magic?" He questioned and Kreecher nodded. "Someone else would have to do them, Sir."

Harry thought for a minute, before smiling. Truly smiling.

"Don't worry, Sirius will do that." Harry said which made Kreecher extremely confused. "Sir?"

"That'll be all, Kreecher."

* * *

_"So, you have chosen?" Death's voice brought him out of his musings. He looked around and rolled his eyes. He was at Kings Cross, again, with the train station all white, like it was before._

_Harry__ had written letters to the ones closest to him, Hermione, Ron, George and Ginny. He had said that he had a plan, but that was it. That he might not come back. But by the time those letters would get to them, Harry would be long gone._

_"Yes, I have. The night my parents died." He spoke and before Death could interrupt, he explained his point. "I think their deaths are fixed points, Death. I am aware I can't change that. But what I can change, is Sirius Black's fate. He won't go to Azkaban, I'll stop him from going after Petigrew. He can raise me with Remus, the way it was meant to be. I won't go to the Dursleys and just maybe... I would know what it's like to have a family to love me. Unconditional love. That's all I've ever needed."_

_Death looked at Harry for what felt like an eternity, but after a long while, she spoke once more._

_"It will be done."_

* * *

Harry shivvered. He had woken up on a bench, in the dark and freezing cold. It felt different, like he shouldn't be here. He looked down to what he was wearing and smiled. He was wearing warm clothes, jeans, a green fluffy jumper and a long coat over the top. It was still freezing, was it because he knew what was going to happen? He shook his head and paused. Since when did his hair reach his chin and down his face? Had he changed? Did he look different?

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. The time showed it was eight thirty at night, on the 31st of October 1981. No wonder he didn't feel like he should be here. Because he wasn't meant to be here. He walked further down the road and saw one of the signs. _Godric's Hollow. _

Harry knew he had been here before, remembering he and Hermione visiting his parents graves. A single tear rolled down his face as he saw the house. Harry frowned, a sudden realisation. _Their house was under fidelious. How was he going to enter?_

_He wasn't. _He'd have to wait, Harry thought.

A few hours passed and it took Harry all his nerves not to kill Voldemort there and then, but he couldn't. He couldn't mess with time. With his own History. It was all a blur for Harry, seeing it all happen from outside. Tears clouded his vision, but by the time Sirius arrived on his motorbike, running into the house, Harry was ready.

He stood outside the front door and watched as Sirius ran up the stairs clearly looking for Lily and Harry. He saw his Father and tears rolled freely down his face. He didn't want them gone... but... _No. _He thought, wiping his tears. He jumped when he heard a pop outside and his eyes widened to see Hagrid. Apparently Sirius heard and saw as well as Harry saw his Godfather walk down the stairs cautiously. _Sirius. Holding baby Harry._ _Sirius__ is alive. He... Come on Harry pull yourself together. _

"Who are you?" Hagrid asked the same time Sirius asked, "What are you doing here, Hagrid?"

"I have come to take little Harry to a safe place, let me take him. You were going to go after Peter, were you not?" Hagrid asked and Harry felt a sting in his heart. Dumbledore had done this to him. It was all Dumbledore - The man he trusted since he was eleven. He saw Sirius change and his eyes go dark, about to pass baby Harry to Hagrid when Harry stopped them.

"No, Sirius. You don't want to do that. They are going to place Harry with the Dursley's," Harry spoke quietly, yet smoothly and Sirius's eyes shone with recognition and worry, holding baby Harry close to him. "Is this true, Hagrid? They're not what you call family!" Sirius spat out before turning to older Harry, who looked different than he did before. Long jet black hair like Sirius's, his eyes green as the killing curse, he looked young still, his bit of beard stubble that desperately needed shaving.

"Do I know you?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head. "Archer Orion Black at your service. Questions later, you need to get Harry out of out of here before the Aurors get here. Don't go after Peter, you'll regret it and it will most likely be a trap, you understand me?" He ordered and Sirius nodded in understanding he turned to Hagrid.

"Tell Dumbledore that Harry is staying where he belongs. With me," Sirius spoke and Hagrid disappeared straight away and Harry - Archer sighed deeply. His job was done. But why did he now want to stay?

"Archer, follow me to the Black house in London. I pressume, if you really are a Black that you know where that is?"

Harry smirked. It really was happening. Everything was changing!

"It's Archie to family, Sirius." He spoke before apparating.

Sirius stared at the spot Archer Black once stood and blinked a couple of times. Whoever he was, whatever the story was, Sirius was glad he had intervened.

_Authors Note__Yes, another Master of Death story. I'm hoping this is different enough for you. I was originally writing this as a one shot, but..._


	2. The Story Behind the Madness

Sirius didn't know what to think anymore as he poured himself a drink. He stared at Archer who had managed to get past the wards without harm - indicating that he was indeed, a Black. Little Harry was fast asleep in the cot beside them in the office. _It was Peter who betrayed them. Not Remus. He had to apologise to his best friend. He and James thought it might be Remus, they never suspected it would have been Peter. _Sirius's thoughts were all over the place but he didn't show it.

"Why do I feel like I know you, Archer?" Sirius asked and he noticed a sad smile form on Archer's face.

"Because you did know me. I... I was your twin, Sirius."

Sirius froze. Memories came flooding back.

_"Archie, I don't want you to leave with them!" Young Sirius complained, folding his arms in a strop with Regulus stood next to him._

_"Yeah, it's not right. Why can't you stay?" Reggie spoke and Archie looked down to the floor._

"_Because, it's in the families best interest. I will be back though, I promise!" Sirius and Regulus held Archie's hands._

_"You better be, Archie. It's not going to be the same without you," Reggie said and Siri nodded along._

"You ... After all this time!! It's been decades, Archie! You said you'd come back!" Sirius shouted furiously and Archie nodded - _Death had come up with that story, it was in Harry's head like it actually happened. He knew Siri would react like this, though._ He thought.

"I know, Siri. You should know, Reggie died fighting against Voldemort."

Sirius blinked a few times, about to reply but before he could baby Harry had woken from all the shouting. Sirius stood up immediately and went over to him, picking him up and shh'ing the boy, Archies younger self, to go to sleep. "Pa'foo." He heard and a tear rolled down Archie's cheek. Sirius saw this and sighed.

"You would have loved James, Archie. Lily too..." Sirius spoke softly and Archie looked up with hope in his eyes. _Sirius just might accept him. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there," He replied.

* * *

_December 23, 1981_

Archie was slowly getting used to the idea of living in the past with Sirius. In the past two months they had moved into Potter Manor and decided to move there, to have little Harry growing up in his ancestor's home - It was something Archie could have only dreamed of doing.

Siri was trying to track down Remus, but the Werewolf was hard to find. It had broken Siri when they couldn't find him, but they were going to keep trying. It was Harry's first Christmas and boy were Archie and Siri going to make it one of the best.

Archie often wondered what happened back in his time, what Hermione and Ron thought of his choice... and George. He felt responsible for Fred's death and this time round, he was going to make sure that _didn't _happen. That there would be no battle at Hogwarts. He couldn't tell Sirius about the seven horcruxes, but... _Harry! _He was living with a Horcrux, how was he going to get rid of it? The dark curse... curse breakers, who did he know, Bill Weasley!

How old would he be, now? Ten, eleven? Not Bill then. The Goblins? Could they remove the curse? He'd have to ask Siri.

"Archie! Wake up and get down here! Moony has finally replied!" Archie looked at the time and saw it was quarter to eight in the morning. Archie pulled a face but got out of bed and changed into tight jeans, a plain tight grey t-shirt with one of his Dad's old jackets that they had found. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw Siri rocking baby Harry back and forth while reading a letter. Siri looked up and grinned brightly.

"Took your time. Here, have the letter while I feed Harry," Siri said and Archie nodded, seeing the warm bottle of milk in Siri's hand.

_Dear Siri,_

_I'm so so sorry for abandoning you. Albus had sent me on a mission in Northern France, with the werewolves there not a few days before Voldemort attacked. I've only just received your letters, you can't seriously want to raise Harry with me, do you? It's not safe. But I will meet you the day you receive this letter. Will the Leakey Cauldron do? Eleven am._

_Moony_

"He is doubting himself, Siri." Archie spoke, placing the letter down. Siri nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you know him already," Siri joked and Archie laughed lightly. _I do. _He thought and smiled when Harry finished the bottle. Archie walked over to his younger self and took over holding him.

"You were hungry, weren't you, Harry?" Archie said in a baby voice. Harry grinned and blew raspberries at him which made Archie chuckle. "Ar'ie," He rolled his eyes playfully and looked up at Sirius.

"Close enough," He spoke jokingly and Siri stuck his tongue out childishly. "He likes me more!" Archie pouted and Sirius laughed.

"I think we need to do something about Harry's scar," Archie spoke after a few moments, letting Sirius calm down. Siri's eyes widened and he frowned in slight confusion.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned and Archie sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know but I think something is up. Maybe go to St Mungo's, or the Goblin's?" Archie questioned and Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Okay, after we see Moony."

* * *

_December 23, Leakey Cauldron_

Archie was going to be making his first appearance public, he realised as they apparated just outside of the pub. Archie took a breath and grinned as Sirius was holding Harry tightly in a baby carrier looking manlier than ever. _Here goes nothing. _

Archie opened the door to the pub and stepped inside, standing in a protective stance next to Sirius. Tom, the bartender looked up, eyes widened in shock. The Boy Who Lived was there in his pub. With the notorious Sirius Black and, who was that next to him? He looked almost identical to Sirius, the only difference was a bit of untrimmed stubble and those green eyes.

Sirius and Archie spotted Moony in the corner of the pub, hidden by the exit. He looked worse for wear, he really did and for Archie he couldn't help but feel sorry for the wolf.

"Hi Tom, two glasses of Firewhiskey if you would." Siri spoke bringing Archie out of his thoughts. He smiled in a friendly way at Tom, who nodded in respect.

"How is little Harry doing? And if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Tom asked and Sirius grinned in a cheeky way and Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Harry is doing just fine, thank you. This is my twin, Archer Black." He announced proudly and Tom smirked slightly. _A long lost twin? That was going to go well with the wizarding world. _"Welcome, Mr Black." He said, giving them drinks and Archer wore a matching grin with Sirius.

"It's good to be here, Tom."

They took their drinks and sat down next to the wolf, who looked startled at the sudden company. His eyes widened. _Two Sirius's? That's not possible! __But... the scent was the same, what was going on? Harry! Moony frowned, was that dark magic he could feel?_ His thoughts were all over the place but he managed to say one thing.

"Cub," He whimpered out and Siri passed his old friend the firewhiskey. Remus drank half before trying to speak again.

"Twin? Since when?" Remus asked and Archie spoke.

"Since always. Since I stopped Harry from going to the Dursley's and stopped Siri from going to Azkaban." Archie stated bluntly.

Remus had to blink a few times before he glared. "The Dursley's? They're the worst sorts of Muggles!" He spat out and Sirius nodded.

"Try telling that to Dumbledore. Moony, you look awful." Sirius spoke and Remus looked ashamed.

"I feel awful. I should have been there. What if Harry had gone and lived with those Muggles? I wouldn't have been able to find him and I -" Remus was blabbering on and Siri sighed, placing a hand on Remus's shoulder, silencing him as Moony gave Sirius a look.

"I'm sorry." Remus spoke finally and Sirius gave his best friend a long needed hug.

Archie smiled sadly. It was because of him. Because of the damned Prophecy that this is all happening. But Archie was going to do anything he could to change that. This time, he was going to make sure Voldemort didn't attack him every single year, that he didn't have to kill a single soul.

"Sirius Orion Black!" He had to blink a few times, did he hear that right? Amelia Bones, head of DMLE? Auntie of Susan Bones? Both Archie and Sirius turned and Amelia stopped walking out of shock.

"I will never get tired of these reactions," Archie spoke laughing lightly and Sirius grinned while Remus rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Who is this?" Amelia questioned looking at Archie curiously. Archie grinned handsomely.

"Archer Orion Black, at your service." Archie mock bowed and Amelia sat down dramatically next to Remus, stealing his glass of firewhiskey. "Oh, Merlin, there's two of them," She muttered making Sirius and Archie burst out with laughter.

"'Melia. It's good to see you, how's the DMLE treating you?" Sirius asked after a few moments and Amelia sighed.

"Could be better, Sirius. That's all I'll say there. Oh! Harry looks adorable. If you won't mind, we could arange a playdate with him and Sue soon? Hannah could join too?"

"Neville!" Archie muttered randomly loud enough for Amelia to hear.

"Neville? Longbottom?" She questioned, not following.

"He was going to be Harry's Godbrother, I think?" Archie frowned and Sirius's eyes widened and nodded.

"He was, I remember Lily and James planning it."

Silence consumed the table at the mention of Harry's parents. But after a moment of quiet Harry cried out and Sirius stood up, rocking littl Harry back and forth trying to stop him from crying.

"I think we should go on a walk, 'Melia, don't be a stranger and write to us a time for the meeting," Sirius spoke. "Come on Moony, Archie."

Amelia watched at the trio left with The Boy who lived. She smiled. The wizarding world was in for a storm. And she was going to be watching right at the front.

_Authors Note_

_Please review, favourite and follow. Updates will be as often as I can get them. _


End file.
